Parallax (comics)
Parallax is a fictional comic book supervillain in the DC Comics universe. Created by writer Ron Marz and artist Darryl Banks for Green Lantern vol. 3, #48 (January 1994), Parallax was devised as the new supervillain identity for former Green Lantern protagonist Hal Jordan. After further changes for the Hal Jordan character over the subsequent years (sacrificing his life in order to reignite Earth’s Sun in the 1996 crossover storyline "The Final Night", and Jordan’s soul subsequently becoming the newest host of the Spectre in the 1999 miniseries Day of Judgment), 2004's Green Lantern: Rebirth once again cast Jordan as a heroic Green Lantern and explained Parallax as a demonic entity that possessed him, and drove his villainous actions. Parallax was revealed to have been once imprisoned within the Central Battery on the planet Oa, from which all Green Lanterns derive their power, and was the reason for the yellow impurity that in the past rendered the rings useless against anything yellow. In 2009, Parallax was ranked as IGN's 92nd Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. History .|thumb]] In 1994, DC Comics decided that it needed to create some excitement for Green Lantern comics. To accomplish this, it was decided to do away with Hal Jordan, who had been the primary Green Lantern since the late 1950s, and replace him with a new character Kyle Rayner. The process of replacing Jordan with Rayner was detailed in the story "Emerald Twilight", beginning Green Lantern vol. 3, #48 (Jan. 1994). Following the complete destruction of his home town Coast City by the villain Mongul, Hal Jordan descended into madness, destroying the Green Lantern Corps, killing his friend Kilowog and all of the Guardians except for Ganthet. After this, Jordan assumed the name Parallax and became a supervillain. As detailed in the crossover Zero Hour: Crisis in Time, Parallax attempted to rewrite history in order to stop the destruction of Coast City. While Kyle Rayner became the primary Green Lantern of Earth for the next decade, Hal Jordan eventually abandoned the Parallax identity and sought redemption as the Spectre. By the early 21st century, it was decided that Jordan should be brought back as the star of Green Lanterns. DC decided to retcon Parallax/Hal Jordan's attempt to recreate the universe as being motivated by an effort to resurrect the dead and bring peace to the world; Hal eventually sacrificed his life to reignite Earth's sun after it was nearly completely eaten. The 2004 miniseries Green Lantern: Rebirth, written by Geoff Johns and penciled by Ethan Van Sciver, was put out to rehabilitate Jordan and bring him back as the primary Green Lantern. This series revealed that Parallax was actually a parasitic entity dating back to the dawn of time and born from the yellow of the emotional spectrum. The parasite was the sentient embodiment of fear, traveling from world to world and causing entire civilizations to destroy themselves out of paranoia. The Guardians of the Universe imprisoned Parallax within the Central Power Battery on Oa using fear's opposite energy, willpower, along with the aid of one of the fear's counterparts, Ion. Parallax had lain dormant for billions of years, its true nature hidden by the Guardians to prevent anyone from trying to free it. Being yellow in color, Parallax eventually came to be referred to as simply "the yellow impurity", a flaw, whose nature was kept secret from the Corps, that made their rings useless against the color yellow: Parallax weakened its power over the corresponding spectrum; hence, only someone with the willpower to overcome great fear could master the power ring. Thus, when recruiting new Green Lanterns, the Guardians were careful to look for recruits that could do this. When the renegade Sinestro was later imprisoned in the Power Battery himself, his Qwardian yellow power ring tapped into Parallax's power and awakened it. becomes Parallax's newest host. Art by Ethan Van Sciver.]] Since Sinestro harbored hatred for Hal, Parallax chose Jordan as its tool to free itself. Parallax apparently spent years influencing Jordan, causing him to experience increasing self-doubt as well as causing his hair to prematurely whiten at the temples. Jordan's grief over the destruction of Coast City let Parallax influence Jordan's subsequent murderous activity, his apparent killing of Sinestro (actually a hard light construct), and Jordan's destruction of the Central Power Battery. After it was learned something amiss was happening on Oa, a task force (as shown in the Emerald Fallout series), which consisted of Guy Gardner, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Alan Scott, Martian Manhunter, Ferrin Colos of the Darkstars, and Arisia, ventured to Oa to discover the cause of Guy Gardner's visions of its destruction that were brought about by him wielding Sinestro's power ring (which was also fueled by the power expelled by the Guardians, their rings, batteries, or Parallax himself). On Oa, the task force confronted Hal, but he easily defeated them. Only Alan Scott and Guy Gardner were even able to manage to get a hit on Jordan. Guy proved to be the most effective against Jordan because he could absorb the energy that Jordan was using against him in the battle. Jordan still managed to quickly overpower Guy and destroy his Qwardian power ring. Jordan proceeded to send the whole task force (who were all knocked out from the beating they suffered) back to Earth. Since Parallax was gone from the Oan Power Battery, the final power ring conferred to Kyle Rayner did not have any weakness against yellow. The young ring bearer also has some limited resistance to the fear entity's influence as Rayner is a Green Lantern who understands fear alongside with his strong will. Despite being possessed by Parallax, the positive aspect of Jordan's personality would resurface occasionally, eventually leading the infected Jordan to use Parallax's powers to reignite the Sun during the event known as "The Final Night", and later aiding the universe's greatest heroes to stop the rogue angel Asmodel from raising Hell to Earth and Heaven in Day of Judgment. Jordan's infected soul later bonded with the Spectre, who eventually expelled Parallax from Jordan. The Spectre itself left to move onto the next human host. Ganthet guided Jordan's soul back to his own body, preserved after Jordan reignited the Sun. His soul and thoughts finally gaining clarity for the first time in years, Jordan was resurrected, again taking his place as a Green Lantern. Together, Kyle Rayner and fellow Green Lanterns John Stewart, Guy Gardner, a resurrected Kilowog, and Ganthet imprisoned the parasite back in the Central Power Battery on Oa. Despite this reintroduction of the "yellow impurity", which is now referred to as the "Parallax Fear Anomaly", the power rings' weakness against yellow no longer applies, as experienced wielders are now able to consciously recognize its source, and overcome the fear associated with it. It is still, however, a considerable weakness for new GL recruits, who must be taught the impurity's nature and how to combat it. During training, new recruits' rings may falter at times against yellow objects, and/or when a recruit is experiencing panic or fear.Green Lantern Corps: Recharge #4 (December 2005) Sinestro Corps .]] Sinestro's Sinestro Corps captures Kyle Rayner with the intention of making him Parallax's new host. Sinestro reveals to Kyle the existence of Ion. Sinestro also informs him that Ion is actually an energy entity that needs a host, similar to Parallax, and it is now attached to Kyle's soul. Sinestro removes the Ion entity from Kyle, who is immediately taken over by Parallax. Parallax then clothes itself in a new uniform (which appears as a combination of Kyle's original Green Lantern costume and the costume Hal Jordan wore as Parallax) and returns to Qward with the Sinestro Corps. Parallax becomes a herald of the reborn Anti-Monitor alongside Hank Henshaw, Superman-Prime, and Sinestro himself.Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Special #1 (August 2007) After the massacre of several Green Lanterns, Parallax leads an assault against Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, and brings them to Qward.Green Lantern vol. 4, #21 (September 2007) The "Lost Lanterns" arrive to rescue the captured Lanterns. During the battle, Parallax murders Jack T. Chance after making him experience his repressed fear of his abusive family. During his possession by Parallax, Kyle witnesses everything that Parallax does, including his murder of Jack. Kyle and Parallax confront each other in a room constructed by Kyle’s memories. Kyle changes into Ion and fights Parallax and later conjures a power ring and his original costume. After fighting Parallax for a while, Kyle stabs Parallax with a pencil and regains his self-worth when he sees a painting that his mother painted several years ago. Kyle walks into the painting and ends up in a field walking towards a bright, green star.Tales of the Sinestro Corps Presents: Parallax (November 2007) Later on Earth, Parallax is about to kill Hal’s brother and family when Hal confronts him just before his power ring runs out of power. Hal then tries to free Kyle by reminding him of how fearless his mother was even on her deathbed. Parallax then absorbs Hal into himself; this twofold increase of his powers upon combining the strength of both of his hosts turns him his natural yellow color and develop a costume that more closely resembles the one he wore when Jordan was his only host. Soon after, Guy comes to Parallax with Kyle's mother's painting. This, along with Hal's aid, allows Kyle to fight Parallax from within, and the two manage to escape from Parallax. Now in its original form, Parallax begins to attack Hal, Guy, John, and Kyle. Ganthet and Sayd arrive and imprison Parallax within the Earth Lanterns' four Power Batteries.Green Lantern vol. 4, #24 (December 2007) The effects of Parallax within the four Power Batteries has yet to be revealed. In Green Lantern vol. 4, #41 (2009), it was revealed in the third part of the Agent Orange arc that Parallax was once sealed in a box that Larfleeze had stolen from the Guardians of the Universe. The box was returned to the Guardians in exchange for the orange light of avarice. "Blackest Night" While Jordan and his allies defend Coast City against the Black Lantern Corps, the Black Lantern Spectre attempts to claim him. Believing that the Spectre fears Parallax, Hal Jordan has Ganthet summon the power batteries that currently held it. Once summoned, Hal allows Sinestro to release Parallax and, once it's free, provokes it into merging with him. A resulting explosion of yellow light quickly fades and soon reveals that Parallax is in full control of Hal and eager to challenge the Spectre once more.Green Lantern vol. 4, #50 (March 2010) Parallax tears into the Black Lantern Spectre's body, freeing the real Spectre and destroying the facsimile. Parallax then attempts to destroy the Spectre, who uses his own fear for it, coupled with the love Carol Ferris feels for Hal, to separate Parallax from its host. Parallax is then pulled away by an unknown force to an unknown location.Green Lantern vol. 4, #51 (April 2010) After Sinestro becomes a White Lantern, he views the history of the emotional spectrum, and discovers that the first creature in existence to feel fear had evolved into Parallax.Green Lantern vol. 4, #52 (May 2010) "Brightest Day" becomes a host of Parallax, from Green Lantern vol. 4, #59 (November 2010).]] Parallax is later revealed to have been transported to planet Ryut, where a cloaked villain trapped the fear entity in some kind of energy bubble and chained it to a monolith bearing the Sinestro Corps symbol.Green Lantern vol. 4, #53 (June 2010) Around Parallax are other monoliths bearing the symbols of the other Lantern corps. Later, when Hal Jordan, the Flash (Barry Allen), and the rest of their allies try to find the emotional entities, they locate Parallax (apparently under the command of the mysterious figure) and the Scarlet Speedster becomes the latest host for the fear entity after it senses the hero's concerns for Jordan's safety.Green Lantern vol. 4, #59 (November 2010) By inhabiting the living generator of the Speed Force, Parallax is even more powerful by combining the extradimensional energy the speedster creates with its own powers. Despite this, the embodiment of fear still desires Hal Jordan as its host as they fight. However, an intervention by the mystery villain prevents Parallax's attempts, and reveals that Jordan now has the skills to resist it anyway. As the embodiment of compassion, Proselyte, began to free the Flash from Parallax's control by reigniting his emotion for compassion over his fear, the embodiment of hope, Adara, began fighting the cloaked villain, who reveals that all this is actually a ruse so that he could capture them all — which he does — revealing himself to be the renegade guardian Krona.Green Lantern vol. 4, #60 (December 2010) War of the Green Lanterns When Krona attacks Oa, he places Parallax inside the Central Power Battery, restoring the yellow impurity and giving him control over almost all Green Lanterns.Green Lantern vol. 4, #64 (May 2011) Fortunately, Hal, John, Guy and Kyle are able to resist Parallax's influence due to their past experience with it, using the rings of the other six Corps to fight off Krona's forces long enough for Guy using the rings of the Red Lantern Corps and the Star Sapphires simultaneously to tear the Central Power Battery's shell away and remove Parallax.Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #10 (May 2011) After Krona's defeat, Parallax escaped along with the other entities and is currently at large in the universe. Powers and abilities Parallax has immense fear-casting and mind-control powers, strong enough to easily frighten and control the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, and even someone like Spectre, except those who are capable of understanding and conquering inner fear such as Kyle Rayner or Batman.Green Lantern: Rebirth #6 (May 2005) Strangely, it was unable to control Alan Scott even though he experienced fear from Parallax (Abin Sur explains that in humans fear is intellectual, which may have something to do with the ineffectuality of Parallax's powers''Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn'' #1 (December 1989) and the fear entity itself mentioned that Alan's power differs from the fear entity, the Guardians, and the Green Lantern Corps as they derive their powers from emotional spectrums), although he did experience a fever which led him to increasingly weaken during Parallax's attempts. It can take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear. Parallax is also capable of creating solid light constructs, such as creating a convincing duplicate of Sinestro for Hal Jordan to kill. Parallax can create both green and yellow objects or creatures. As a being of pure energy, Parallax has no true physical form of its own; it generally changes into forms that will instill fear in its victims. Other versions In Booster Gold vol. 2, #2 (2007), one panel shows an alternate timeline where the Sinestro Corps are formed years earlier than they should have been. In this alternate timeline, Tomar-Re is Parallax's host. In JLA/Avengers, the Parallax-possessed Hal Jordan makes a brief appearance, flying into a rage after the apparent death of Barry Allen and Clint Barton during the fight with Krona, but the chronal chaos throughout the battlefield quickly replaces him with Kyle Rayner. In other media Television * Parallax is set to appear in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. With Clancy Brown reprising his role from the Green Lantern Film. Films * In the DC Universe Animated Original Movies animated movie Green Lantern: First Flight, the Yellow Element is analogous to Parallax and the Green Element, its polar opposite, to Ion. The Yellow Element was hidden by the Guardians, and later stolen by Kanjar Ro and taken to Qward where it is weaponized. The newly formed weapon acts very similar to Ranx the Sentient City, and is controlled by Sinestro, but is later destroyed by Hal Jordan, and Sinestro is taken into GL custody. * An entity resembling Parallax makes a brief appearance in the animated feature Green Lantern: Emerald Knights. During the sequence featuring the Atrocitus prophecy about the creation of the Sinestro Corps, an assemblage of corps members unite the power of their rings, creating a Parallax-like creature. 's fear in Green Lantern.]] * Parallax is the primary antagonist of the 2011 film Green Lantern voiced by Clancy Brown. Concept art of Parallax's appearance in the film were released through the internet, along with pictures of action figures based on the creature. Footage of Green Lantern at WonderCon briefly showed Parallax in action. In this appearance, Parallax is an entity that feeds on the yellow power of fear,As stated by the Guardians in the explanation of the origin of the Green Lantern Corps at the beginning of the film and in the final trailer which was created as a result of the Yellow Energy possessing and corrupting Krona, portrayed in the film as a Guardian of the Universe. Abin Sur had imprisoned the entity in the planet Ryut, but it later escapes and seeks revenge on the Green Lanterns and Oa. Parallax was later destroyed by Abin Sur's successor Hal Jordan by being lured into the Sun. In the movie, Parallax absorbs the life force of worlds that he then destroys, rather than the mind-controlling and reality-warping powers of his comic book counterpart. Video games * Parallax appears in DC Universe Online. He is the final boss of S.T.A.R. Labs Alert where he possesses Sinestro, Arkillo, Kilowog, and Hal Jordan. When each one is possessed, they end up changing; their faces darkening, their mouths stretching out, and gaining the symbol of Parallax in their mouths. Roller coaster * Parallax will inspire the color of certain elements, a loop and corkscrew, of the installation of the Green Lantern roller coaster debuting at Six Flags Great Adventure in May 2011. References External links * * Alan Kistler's profile on Green Lantern * The Origin of Parallax at DC Comics.com Category:DC Comics aliens Category:CGI characters Category:Comics characters introduced in 1994 Category:DC Comics cosmic entities Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Fictional monsters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters with spirit possession or body swapping abilities Category:Superhero film characters Category:Characters created by Geoff Johns Category:Characters created by Ron Marz Category:Green Lantern characters Category:Characters created by Ethan Van Sciver Category:Merged fictional characters